


TubeYouing

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Discord - Freeform, Gen, Shawn Centric, Skyping, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Shawn Flynn, aka JackSepticEye, has a successful channel on TubeYou, and a happy life outside. But celebrity crushes are hard to avoid when they also have a gaming channel and everyone ships you.





	1. Collaboration Preperation

“... and I’ll see all you dudes,” Shawn grinned, eyes wide, pointing at the camera, “IN THE NEXT VIDEO!”

He exhaled, and then laughed, adding in the little bit after his outro.

“That was surprisingly fun, good job developers.”

He shut off the camera, saving the file and sending it to his editor, Kim. He received a thumbs up emoji in reply. He clicked around on twitter before swapping to tumblr. So many things in his inbox… he smiled softly, everyday still surprised by his popularity, loving every moment and savoring it, grateful for all his fans, and he answered a few of the questions before losing patience. But as he was about to continue scrolling, he paused. One question caught his eye.

‘hey jacksepticeye, love your vids <3! me and some of my pals were wondering if ur gonna collab with other TubeYouers, like you did a couple times b4. maybe with thomasiplier or joeydiepie. also, ur voice is sooo amazing *heart eyes emoji* XD’

He debated the question for a moment, before answering with a ‘good idea! also, thank you, twice!’. He thought about who he would collab with, if he was going to. He had done a few with PixlKim, constantly teasing him about workout guru IrishRose, aka Niamh O’Flinnel. He had also played with multiple other gamers, such as WallytheWolf, Thomas, and Joey loads of times, as well as doodled with HenryPenry, and sang (horribly off key) with JohnnyPlays, HatterJack, SusieSing, and Samusic. He had even did a few videos with the other’s editors and lesser known TubeYouers, like Benton133, BertrumPiedits, YourVidisGranted, Allioops, and Eskull. Ironically, he had not played with Eska’s TubeYouer, LavenderBones. Come to think of it, the only person to ever collab with him was his twin, Wally, and even that on rare occasions, such as their birthdays or based on complete randomness. But there was another reason that Shawn specifically didn’t play with him, or ask to. His cheeks flushed as he thought of late nights, watching the dark man’s videos, laughing to no one as the curls in his hair would bounce up and down when a tune would be stuck in his head or when he got the rhythm of the game down, and smiling as he gushed over flowers and bones in stimulator games. The reading your comments videos often hit home for Shawn, since he never shied away from hard topics like mental and physical illnesses and was openly supportive of LBGT+ rights, despite all the flack he got for it. And the way he looked directly at the camera with expressions so pure and hilarious, you found yourself copying them. The way he giggled at bad ingame mechanics, and the way he laughed when he succeeded, eyes shining, teeth flashing, cheeks blushing a cabernet against darker freckles. His eyes were intelligent but soft. He was astoundingly honest, and he never hid the fact he was usually exhausted, often saying to jump scares; “Leave me alone buddy, I’m tired,” or “Outta my way, insomniac coming through!” But Shawn… he caught himself looking at those effeminate lips, staring at the curves in his body when he did vr game videos, gazing deep into those intoxicating eyes, playing his voice on repeat just to hear his melodious speech, watching laugh scene compilations, and whenever his hands touched his mouth, often in thought, Shawn wished it was his hand, and Shawn imagined touching him, sliding his hands over soft skin and kissi— Shawn shook his head, face red. He was glad nobody lived with him in his apartment in Ireland, or they would tease him to no end about his infatuation with the Bostonian TubeYouer. In fact, many of his sharper fans pointed out how he would stutter or blush when LavenderBones was mentioned, and many shipped them as SepticLavender or EyeBones or whatever the hell the shippers named the pair, despite them never meeting or speaking.

A message tinged over his phone on the group chat the TubeYouers shared. He sighed and opened it.  
Wally: hey peeps, i gotta question  
Tom: sup sweetheart <3  
WallytheWolf is typing… Samusic is typing…   
Wally: dork  
Sammy: cuties  
Me: cut it out, lovebirds  
Lacie: get ur own group chat  
Allioops is typing…  
Allison: what were you honing to ask us before thomas cut in  
Allison: *going  
Wally: anyone wanna collab?  
Thomasiplier is typing… HenryPenry is typing…  
Thomas: can’t today, developing deadline xp  
Henry: sorry, taking linda to an amusement park  
Susie: Alli and me are singing  
Susie: Have fun Henry  
Joey: don’t throw up  
Henry: thx  
Henry: i won’t (probably)  
HenryPenry has left. JoeyDiePie has left.  
Sammy: i’m down for ice cream  
WallytheWolf is typing…  
Wally: sure why not  
TheEditorsSharedAcc is typing…  
Editors: Were all jammed  
Editors: *we’re  
Editors: sorry  
Me: don’t apologize, it’s cool :)  
LavenderBones is typing…

The group chat suddenly blew up. He practically never sent any messages, and everyone was eager to talk to the recluse.

Eska: hey dude  
Wally: sup bro  
Susie: how’re you  
Allison: hello, were you feeling *bonely* (haha bad puns)  
Jack: and the sun leaves the shadows  
Johnny: heyo tomato  
Grant: wow you’re here  
Editors: lacie - hiiiiiii  
Editors: kim - henlo  
Editors: kim - *hello  
Thomas: i want ice cream too  
Thomas: o hey  
Niamh: hi wally’s clone  
Niamh: haha jk  
Editors: Kim has left  
Willy: hey, nothing much, i’m fine, nice one, i’m not the sun, tom is the tomato, yes i am, hiiiii, hi, hi, hi, bye.  
LavenderBones is typing...  
Willy: I’m willing to collaborate.  
Me: I’m available.  
Willy: meet me on skype.  
LavenderBones has left.

Shawn looked at his phone in shock. Did he just offer to collab with LavenderBones? Willy Franks?! His crush!?! He looked at the group chat. He did… holy hell. His computer dinged for a skype notification.

LavenderBones: hello shawn

He swallowed roughly before replying.

JackSepticEye: Hi willy  
LB: What game are you up to playing?  
JSE: idk, maybe portal 2?  
LB: nice  
LB: when do you want to record?  
JSE: now’s good


	2. Prop Hunt

They played for hours, neither noticing the passage of time (aside from the heart pounding timed levels of the game), laughing at the utter stupidity that they had shared when they realized that they had failed at a level that they both easily could have beat. Shawn was glad that he had the game to focus on, to not look at Willy too much. Eventually, joy passed though both of them as they completed the game, Shawn watching in awe and jubilation at the light blazing in Willy’s eyes, flashing lightning. He was glad he could edit that wee bit of staring out. They discussed the game for a moment or two, before deciding enough was enough. Even as they shut off the cameras and the games, they continued to talk.

“So, are you goin’ to XAP this yea’? Well, this yea’ it’s ‘XAP X-stream’, and I know it’s in a couple’a months, but still…” Willy asked, pushing back curls, which Shawn could only imagine how soft and silky they’d be. “Me an’ my brother are, but he’s bringin’ his boyfriends and booked a room with ‘em. And if you’re comin’, maybe we could share a room, too. Normally, I’d share with Eska, but he’s not comin’ this year. Says it’s too long, since it’s an enti’e month. Do ya want to?”

“Sure,” Shawn managed to say clearly, and he prayed that he wasn’t turning red, or that he spoke too fast, or answered too eagerly. “I’d usually share with Kim, but I wanna see his face when ‘e figures out I’ve abandoned ‘im ta t’e other Irish one on this hell site.”

“Ma’velous,” Willy grinned with that adorable accent, Shawn finding himself subconsciously copying the expression. “I’ve long known his affection fer ‘er, and honestly? I completely agree with ya. Ya notice this type a thin’. Ya know, you’re a lot smarta an’ pe’ceptive than people say. Than you say, too.”

“I’m not that smart,” Shawn huffed, rolling his eyes. Willy frowned. “What’s with yer face? It’s t’e truth.”

“Stop doin’ that,” Willy said, still frowning in thought. “Stop puttin’ yaself down. If ya do, it’ll happen. Try an’ focus on ya betta qualities.”

“Like what?”

“Your easy goin’ nature, fo’ one,” Willy answered, raising a finger. “Your humor. Your problem solvin’ skills, your smarts, your kindness, an’ ya also sympathetic, an’ ya got sincerity under ya belt, too. You’ve got a lotta great things about ya. Hold onto ‘em, and you’ll go far. Look at the wrong side, an’ you’ll slip fu’ther than ya’ve eva’ been. I believe ya got this. Don’t lose any ounce of that magic in ya.”

Shawn’s eyes were wide as Willy spoke with closed ones, leaning back in his armchair. Willy was the eccentric type of TubeYouer, instead of a regular swivel chair and cups of coffee littering his desk, he used a cushioned armchair and just beyond the view of the camera, a teapot and several mugs were set aside. Another thing that separated him from others was his pastel purple soundproofing aside from the other’s standard black. In addition to these spacecial and visual differences, his videos were incredibly different, instead of commentary on the games themselves, he would focus on deciphering the little bits of information he got from the smallest of details, and explaining why such a mechanic would be important, either for making the game better or worse. And while Shawn was known as the loudest person in TubeYou, Wally was known as the most obscene, Joey was known as the most annoying but somehow attracted millions of viewers, Kim was the most adorkable, Thomas was the goofiest, Eska was the creepiest, Niamh was the strongest (rivaling Henry) and all the music and art people competed for most creative, each receiving the title with what they did, but Willy, somehow, was considered the most gentle of all of them. He never yelled or shouted in rage or fear, he never got angry or upset. He was extraordinarily empathetic, sharing every little emotion with the characters. In his run through of Pundertale (which, ironically, he was spouting puns during the whole play though), he did a true mercy run… without knowing what he had done. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. When he came across Napstablook, he had tears in his eyes as the ghost spoke. He instantly clicked with Sans, both making the same jokes. According to him, he didn’t even know there was an option to kill at all. He never attacked, only befriended and spared.

What a sweetheart.

“What was that, Shawn?”

“Oh, uh…” Shawn felt blood rushing to his ears. God damn it, he said that aloud. He quickly covered up his mistake. “I said that that was sweet of ya ta say.”

“Ah… well, thank ya,” Willy softly said, blushing. He blushed so easily, so beautifully. Shawn’s mind wandered as he wondered how it would feel to make him blush with a touch, feel him heat up from a kiss, see his entire body flush from his, every curve and line on his skin firing up. Willy continued speaking with concern. “Are you alright Shawn? You seem to be a little bit spacey today. Somethin’ the matta?”

“Na, jus’ tired is all,” he replied trying not to seem hasty. He faked a yawn. “It is one AM fer me ‘ere.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Jack, I completely forgot about the time gap!” Willy apologized sympathetically. “You should head to bed, mush.”

“Haha what?” Shawn asked incredulously. “What in t’e ‘ell is a moosh?”

“Stupid Bostonian slang,” Willy grumbled, but with a twinkle in his eyes. “It just means dude. But hey, you’re a lot betta than just a dude.”

“Aww, yer such a dote,” Shawn chuckled. “G’night, Willy.”

“Sleep well, Shawn.”

Shawn dropped his head into his hands as soon as he knew the video was no longer recording and the call had ended. He needed a shower, if only to clean and wash away his thoughts. He shakily stood making his way to the bathroom, not waiting for the shower to warm as he stepped in, letting the water run over him as it changed from icy cold to a soothing warmth. As he washed his hair, it wasn’t his hands going through green and brown strands, or cleaning his body. They weren’t as soft as he imagined how Willy’s would feel, but he kept his eyes shut and emotions in. Or so he thought. He sighed as he realized he needed this shower for more than staying clean, grabbing his water bottle from where it sat on the bathroom counter and drank heavily from it. Damn it all. Damn those stupid mushy feelings he had for the dark skinned man, only intensified from actually dealing and interacting with him. He ended his shower after what seemed like a long time, feeling hollow. He changed into a pair of pajamas, dropping onto his bed heavily. He covered his face with an arm, trying not to grit his teeth. He dug his other hand into his side. His puppy, Sam, climbed onto his bed, looking at him empathetically with their only functioning blue and green eye, nudging his arm with a whine. Shawn rose it from his face, gently scratching their ears. They nuzzled into him, and he smiled sadly.

“What am I gonna do, Sam?” he murmured as he pet his dog. “My brain is makin’ decisions fer me ‘fore I can think it through. Like, look at t’e rabbit hole I’ve dug myself inta. First I collab wit’ ‘im, now we’re sharing a room fer XAP X-stream! That’s a whole feckin’ month! What am I gonna do?”

Sam only licked his hand softly. He sighed.

“I’m so frickin’ lost.”

 

If he thought he was lost before, he was completely missing out on his location now. He had no idea how this ended up happening. Well, he did, since simply was started by that… collab offer from Wally. After Shawn and Willy’s collaboration had gone online, all the fans had gone insane and demand even more duo and trio videos. This led to Wally collaborating with Sammy and Thomas, and then later on with Willy, Shawn, and Johnny. He was, despite having a music based Tube You, surprisingly good at video games, especially prop hunt. Which was the game they decided on playing.

“Heeeeerrrrreee coooommmmes Johnnnnnyyyy!” Johnny yelled, his character racing around, firing at Shawn (as a filing cabinet) as he screamed and ran. Willy cornered him and shot his character to death, making him cry out in despair. Johnny laughed. “Nice!”

“Noooo!” Shawn overdramatically shouted. Wally, though he was on the same team, chuckled. “But I was hiding so good!”

“Not as good as me, appa’ently,” Wally laughed, trying to hide the fact he was the paper on the filing cabinet that had been Shawn. Willy quirked an eyebrow, and shot him. “Goddamnit! You’re too good at this game!”

Willy shrugged.

When Willy hid, no one could find him. Shawn even grenaded two rooms with no luck except killing Johnny.

“Holy shizballs Willy!” he burst out laughing when he switched to spectator mode. “How the heck did you even get there!?”

“Please, bro, a hint,” Wally pleaded, shooting cups. “Are you big or small?”

“I’m au natural,” he replied cheekily. “And technically Susie.”

“He’s platinum!” Shawn yelled. “Like her song! Look for metal things!”

“Noooooo!” Johnny shrieked in laughter, howling as Wally flicked past Willy. “Oh my fricking lord, you guys are imbeciles!”

“Okay, come into the entrance room,” Willy instructed once the time was up. “Look up.”

And there he was, unchanged into a prop, still in the default t pose, sitting on the chandelier.

“HOW DID YA EVEN GET UP TO THERE?!” Wally screamed. “Seriously, how?!”

Willy grinned, typing into his keyboard, ending up right beside Wally.

“Hey, no hackin’!” he protested as Willy teleported from place to place rapidly. “Not again, at least. Give us humans a chance.”

“Alright,” he sighed, still grinning, as the game reset. “Good luck not gettin’ caught by Johnny!”

They both were caught by the organist within two minutes.

“That was quick,”Shawn commented as he shot a barrel which turned out to be Johnny. “C’mere, BITCH!”

“Not as quick as you orgasming to a specific accent!” Johnny quipped as he zoomed by. “Though yours is considered the sexiest.”

“Hell na, suh!” Wally protested.

“Yessuh!” Willy laughed, running circles around Shawn. Shawn spun his character around in an attempt to shoot him. “Voted so in Time.”

“Time to go boom!” Shawn shouted, grenading everyone in the room, leaving them in a draw. “Yes!”

They swapped room to the farm.Willy and Wally were on one team with Johnny and Shawn on the other.

“Hey Johnny!” Shawn greeted, walking his character over. “Hi Johnny!”

“Hey, Jack, listen, listen, do you really want to look for props, or,” Johnny paused dramatically, “do you want to drive a truck?”

“Uh, truck, obviously!” Shawn answered in earnest. “Duh!”

“Bro…” Johnny grinned. “Come with me.”

“Hey, you guys thirsty?” Wally asked, gliding over to them as a case of beer. Johnny’s character glitched over him. “Thirsty?”

“No, I wanna drive a truck!” Shawn instated. “We have no time for you, walking beer.”

“No, please!” Wally tried to stop them, saying the first thing that came to mind. “Drink and drive!”

That earned a round of laughter.

“Drive the truck,” Shawn instructed Johnny, already in the back. “Wrong truck!”

“I can’t get to where you are,” Johnny admitted as he fell again. “You’re a wizard or something.”

“Shh!” Shawn hushed him. “Som’thing’s movin’!”

“Hay guys!” Wally quipped, as a bale of hay. “What’s up?”

“I smell something moving,” Johnny muttered, walking his character in a crouch, pretending not to see him. “The hay you’re standing on is moving, Jack!”

Though it (very obviously) wasn’t the moving bale, he shot it with a scream of “SHOOT IT!”

“You showed that hay who’s boss!” Wally yelled, jumping over to the destroyed bale. “That’s right asshole!”

“Wait it’s moving!” Shawn shouted, and shot at him two moment later. He hit on his second try. “Shoot it!”

“No, brotha why!” Willy wailed dramatically, giggling. He zoomed over as another hay bale. “Why did you do this!? You monstas, he did nothin’ wrong! I’m reportin’ ya!”

“No sir, calm down,” Johnny tried to placate him, character in a crouch, “we’ll file the paperwork, it was a police accident!”

“SHOOT IT,” Shawn yelled, backing up, charging and firing his SMG. “SHOOT IT!”

“That was instigated!”

“Your brother bale had a knife or something,” Johnny defended himself as Shawn shot another hay. “Uh….”

“What?!” Willy gasped, incredulous. “What’d ya do ta Jericho?!”

“I’m sorry, he was acting up,” Shawn justified, as he and Johnny shot more hay bales. “They’re everywhere! Johnny, help me purge!”

“Why are you making me watch this!?” Willy asked, eyes wide as they mowed down bale after bale. “Petunia, no! Bill! Actually, Bill can screw off, so good job on that one.”

“I can’t stop,” Johnny replied, “I’m intimidated by talking inanimate objects!”

“Call the police,” Wally pretended to gasp out, really between fits of laughter. “Oh, they are the boys.”

“I don’t wanna live in this world anymore,” Willy groaned, the hay bale holding a gun. “Goodbye!”

“Sir, sir, put the gun down,” Johnny instructed. “Stop resisting arrest!”

“Cease and desist!” Shawn barked, hitting him with a crowbar. “Cease and - oh he disappeared.”

When the game restarted, Johnny and Jack were right in the twin’s faces, making Wally shriek.

Neither Willy nor Wally hesitated to shoot both of them immediately. The server chose to glitch then in it’s reboot, shuffling the teams again, putting Shawn and Willy together and Johnny with Wally.

“You spin my head right round round,” Johnny sang as he turned his t posed character around in circles on top of Wally’s, which was spinning in the opposite direction. “Right round baby right round.”

“We’re just ya local windmills,” Wally affirmed. “Weeeee.”

“Ok,” Shawn said after a moment, turning away and returning to the truck. “I’ll be havin’ none o’ t’at.”

“Good, cause I’ve found how to fulfill our dreams,” Willy replied, carrying in a barrel. “We’ve always wanted a family, and now we have one.”

“Aw,” Shawn laughed, jumping over to him. “Everything is complete.”

“Yea- Oh, no,” Willy giggled as Shawn walked too close. “You knocked them over!”

“Oops, hang on, I’ll fix ‘em,” Shawn laughed, picking it up. He accidentally threw it into two other barrels. “Ahhhh! No! Which one is ours? Did we have yellow radiationy or Woody?”

“Uh, it’s this one,” Willy remarked, bemused. “Those two are fake.”

“Imposter baby!” Shawn yelled, shooting the wooden barrel, making it burst asunder. “Ohfuck! Haha, I mean, our child wouldn’t have fallen apart like that!”

“We’re from the child protection services,” Johnny said formally. “Oh my god, what have you done to these poor kids! Yellow radiationy, no!”

“Sirs, sirs, here is our child, take it and go,” Shawn hurriedly pressed a different barrel into Wally. “Leave!”

“Hold on a second, Jack,” Willy muttered, hitting Johnny with a crowbar. “Ha! They’re fake!”

“You’re right! Child protective services don’t bleed!” Shawn shouted, shooting Wally. “I knew it!”

“Hey, you wanna go make our own bit?” Wally asked Johnny. “I don’t like this bit.”

“NO MORE BITS!” Shawn screamed, blowing them both up. “That was a good bit, dammit, and we’re sticking with it!”

 “No more jokes,” Willy reinstated. “I want better jokes _and_  better friends.”

They all burst out laughing.

They decided to cut the video there. Johnny, in the earliest time zone of theirs (Romanian), bade them goodnight, going to bed. Wally left for a dinner with Thomas, remotely inviting Sammy for what would be for him lunch. Shawn didn’t notice the time shift as he continued the call with Willy. They spoke of their excitement for the TubeYouer’s convention, asking how they were preparing for their time away from home. Shawn found that the more time he spent talking to the other, the less he slipped up. He grinned more and blushed less, making quips that made Willy smile. (Did he ever laugh…?) But by god, how he wanted to make him smile like that all the time, soft yet tired. And little by little, Shawn’s infatuation started to shift into love. He loved his curls and his freckles, his voice, his wry humor, everything about him was just so lovely.

That’s why he forced himself to keep quiet about it, even as they spoke. He didn’t want to ruin what they had so far. Little did he know, these same thoughts were running through the curly haired head across the ocean, who was currently talking with him at the moment. Neither said a word on the subject.  
What would they say, anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of the dialogue is from this precious video: https://youtu.be/Zpu0xV9j


End file.
